Roy goes to Jikai
by sofiaaf
Summary: A certain teenager goes to a very special store, to buy his most desired item. WARNING: AU, demented, some characters might be OOC. One Summer fiction Challenge  day 4


**Title: **Roy goes to Jikai

**A/N: **It's part of this vacations' series of challenges. This one was SO fun to write! I'm getting faster writing, this time I was the first, of the 3, finishing.

**Warning: **this is PURE CRACK.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing here is mine (not even the idea).

**Dedicated to: ** Kikas (I really loved your idea... God, are we a fantastic team!); Migas Migalhas Inc. (for the amazing idea that originated the request! Check them out on youtube.)

**Original Idea:** Roy/Resin Gaara- Dude do I really have to say anything?

Little Roy was just your average 14 year old kid. Your average 14 year old orphan kid. Well, soon to be EX orphan. Yeah, he was going to be kind of adopted... more like going to keep some old man company, the good thing though was this man had a daughter, so there had to be a good thing about that!

'So, the old man gave me this stack of dough to spend while I'm still here, like the next months.' Little Roy was beaming with joy, he was going to give his friends lots of gifts. There was only ONE thing he wanted, something he always was too poor to get. Always looking from afar... loving it from afar... loving HIM from afar.

'Are you sure you want to do that?' He had just communicated his decision to his friends, and Havoc just voiced the others' thoughts 'I mean, the guy lives close... it's not like we're never seeing you again!'

'I know guys, but you don't get it, HE is the only one in my heart, I'm not getting greedy now that I have lots of money. Looking at his friends he didn't see any of them convinced, so he tried another approach. 'Look you all, I'm gonna have lots more where this came from ok? Play all you want with the things you're buying, I can't betray him, you understand right?'

'You do what you want mate, don't complain after!'

'I'm not going to, believe me. Now where the hell is the subway? I want to get to Jikai asap, so we arrive home before it gets too dark, you know what Bradley does to late-comers.' They all winced at the thought of Hughes' last session on the detention room, the poor boy was still recovering in the infirmary. The mere thought of that made them run very fast, and after the subway arrived they found the store in seconds. Once in there he had a mission, first the good actions, so he could deserve his so awaited gift. 'What did Maes said he wanted from this store?'

'Nothing, he wants us to get the photographs of that girl he's been stalking.' Breda and the other boys laughed, but Roy was dead serious, there was a good action he could do.

'He's not been stalking her, they're dating!' He was going to keep defending his case, but let it go as soon as he stepped into the God given Jikai. There he was, all tall in his more than 18 centimeters, predominant red and sand colors, that stance always ready for action, those enraged eyes, oh how he loved him, for so long. 'Naruto show's, action figure, Resin GAARA.' He was about to pass out from excitement. Roy even ignored the fact that his brothers were emptying the whole store. He stretched his hand, reaching out for the hero he so longed to possess since he remembered going to that store. He could smell the materials in the action figure, touch Gaara's forms, taste its...

'STAY AWAY FROM MY RESIN GAARA!' Solf J. Kimblee, the most despicable kid in the neighborhood (well other than Selim, but that one was just plain weird), he was rich and had parents and this huge family, but he always envied Roy. The reasons were all urban legends, for short, nobody knew why, it's just that the kid was bored and had no friends. The important issue in all that was that he already had five Gaaras like that one (and one extra special edition painted with gold), he always bought one when Roy was around, which normally ended with broken bones and bruises (not on Roy's body though), and the action figure on Kimblee's room.

'What do you want it for? You've got dozens home, must really tick you off that I'm finally going to have everything you have... AND MOOOOOOORE!' And he got his faithful lighter and positioned himself in from of his Gaara, he was going to be his knight in shinny amour. The other grabbed his firecrackers and the fight started. Everyone in there run away and, in the end, they were only stooped by the army itself. That night Kimblee was in the news and Roy was punished . He was to stay in his room, with cleaning duty everyday and no food indefinitely. But he got to keep his Gaara.

As he lay on his bed, ever so slightly caressing the figure's forms with his fingers. Suddenly, when sleep was about to strike him, out of nowhere he saw a light coming from Gaara's chest, then his fingers, and then it was NOT a toy in front of him... it was a flesh and blood teenagers. Slowly, Gaara bent over Roy and kissed him gently.

'Thank you. My hero, my beloved Roy!'


End file.
